


Bestest Friends Forever

by twsimpnap



Series: Call Me from California [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity and GeorgeNotFound are best friends, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Coming Out, Forced to come out, Hammocks, Hugging, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Fic, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not as in they have kids they are the kids, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teen Angst, best friends being soft, sorta sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap
Summary: A glimpse into George's teenage years with his best friend during a sensitive time in the summer.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound
Series: Call Me from California [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199888
Kudos: 17





	Bestest Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change around some dates to make this work SO, for the sake of my works, George and Alex both have summer birthdays :] and they're not much older than one another. It's all just a work of fiction here.

Ever since they were young, George and Alex had been inseparable. Stubby fingers clutched onto each other's tiny hands, pulling one another every which way. Their mothers would sit on the back porch and watch over the two energetic boys, drinking their sweetened tea and discussing matters from the week previous. Perhaps it was fate or maybe it was at the fault of their mothers. Whatever it was, it was fine, because both boys considered themselves the "bestest friends of forever", as Alex had worded it once before. They were having a sleepover during the summer when those words were sleepily mumbled into the air between them. George had gotten giddy because he had never had a best friend before, at least not until he met Alex after moving to the United States. 

Their dynamic carried into elementary school, middle school, and eventually high school. When one was to call out their overly-friendly behaviour, Alex was the one to speak out and threaten to throw punches. George was a lot better at his words, a lot better at undoubtedly making situations calm and non-hostile. It was like they were polar opposites sometimes. The odd comments from classmates never exactly bothered either of them. Together, they knew they were best friends and nothing could tear them apart. Absolutely nothing.

Now, it was summer. Both boys were sixteen, well, Alex was. His birthday was ten months prior to George's, which was close to a week away now. He was constantly teased for the distance between their birthdays, but it was never enough to truly bother him. Everything they said was pretty much a joke. Alex would never purposely hurt his best friend's feelings. When he did, on a complete accident, he was immediately apologising and trying to make the situation better. No one liked seeing George crying. It was like seeing a puppy get hurt. To say he was adorable was an understatement. People, specifically his mom, pointed that out consistently.

"What do you think we're going to do for your birthday?" Alex asked as they laid on his trampoline, watching the clouds roll across the sky with complete ease.

With a careless shrug, George muttered something about considering a sleepover, like every year. Something had been off with him over the last couple of days, and it was getting to the point where he was barely speaking more than a sentence to his best friend. As one would expect, he had taken note in this when it first happened, but it was growing more and more concerning. The brunette wasn't typically this quiet when it came to Alex. It was his place to ask but at the same time, he knew he could get moody and that would lead to a snap.

"Like, just me and you? Or other friends, too?"

"Only you. I don't want to invite other people."

He nodded once and left it at that. When the pair went inside for lunch, the air seemed a lot more tense than it was either. Maybe something about today just wasn't going great. Alex's mom politely handed them both plates and gently placed kisses on their heads, directing them back on their way outside. It wasn't embarrassing. Both of them were fond of the little kiss and grew up receiving that treatment. Once back outside, they sat criss crossed on the hammock together, keeping it balanced so it wouldn't tip them both over and ruin their peaceful afternoon. The silence between the two became a bit unbearable at some point, and Alex was _over_ it.

"Are you ever planning on telling me what's wrong?" He asked. He was naturally confrontational. Typically, he tried his best not to be that way with the brunette, but it came out in moments like these. Frustration and confusion.

"Nothing's wrong," He said, scrunching up his nose at the tone of Alex's voice. It wasn't familiar. He _never_ wanted it to be. Something in his chest felt disgusting and heavy.

"Then why are you being so short with me? And bitchy? Did something happen? You know you can talk to me about anything..."

George frowned deeply when Alex referred to him as 'bitchy'. That was something that he's never heard before. Especially from him. It made the feeling in his chest worse. Was he really being that much of a burden today? "I'm not being bitchy," He muttered, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You are!" He exclaimed, "Are you mad at me?"

He flinched at volume, turning away from Alex slightly, "No. I'm not... Never could be."

"Okay, then what's wrong, George? I know it's not nothing so don't say that to me."

They sat there for a second as the deafening silence grew. Each second that past led Alex to grow more impatient with his counterpart. George was refusing to glance him in the face as well, which added to the personal distaste for the situation. Their silences were usually so comfortable, but this wasn't one of those moments. If one was to breathe a bit too loud right now, it'd totally be noticeable. Quickly, it grew annoying, and Alex was being snappy with George again, only wanting an answer out of him.

"What is _wrong_? I'm not asking again. If you're going to be this way, you can go home. My mom can drop you off."

"I'm gay, Alex! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I've been mulling it over for a few weeks now and I'm positive this is it. Did you hear what you wanted to hear?" The brunette said, voice growing shaky and quiet as his sentence ended. Luckily, Alex's mom was busy upstairs instead of lounging on the patio with the flowers. It's not like she wouldn't have accepted him with open arms, but it was hard enough to express this to his best friend.

"Gay, as in like, you're into guys?" was the only sentence to come stumbling out of his mouth.

"Yes, I like guys. Boys. Not girls. I'm not into girls."

Alex nodded simply, pausing to catch his thoughts. It's not like he assumed that George was like that in any way, but some things gave it away from the beginning of high school. There was no way of escaping these assumptions. "You know I love you, right? That this doesn't change anything?"

George nodded briefly, "Yeah, guess so... I wasn't - I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, you just did. I'm proud, too. Sorry for pushing you so much."

"It's alright... Was bound to say it sooner or later."

"Still bestest friends forever?" Alex asked with a weak smile when George finally looked at him.

"Bestest friends forever."

And, unexpectedly, they spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping about attractive boys that they went to school with. Alex asked George to rate the boys in their English class, gagging playfully whenever his friend mentioned one of the jocks being cute. It received an eye roll from the British boy. It was like nothing ever happened, instantly clicking back into the regular flow of everything they once had before. Coming out to Alex made him feel a lot less tense, no more walking on eggshells and trying to hide how he truly felt. At least he had someone to complain to when he got crushes on those idiots boys in their English class.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this wasn't completely edited and I was just excited to post this, oops. I love reading your guys' comments, they keep me going!! It is so cool seeing people like the things that come outta my brain, it's nice :] Thank you for all of the support.


End file.
